Adrift
by Megg Sparrow
Summary: They found her floating in the middle of the Caribbean. Now, this mysterious girl is stealing the heart of one of the most notorious pirates of the Caribbean. But will Lord Cutler Beckett appreciate that his former fiance is now with his mortal enemy? The Caribbean hides many secrets...is Katrina one of them? M for violence and smut (in later chapters).


She clung desperately to the piece of driftwood, feeling her strength fading fast. Two days since her ship had been destroyed by a hurricane and there was no end in sight. There had been no ships spotted and the cool wind had died on the first day. Katrina could feel her end coming, knowing that if she was not discovered soon she would join the many sailors in Davy Jones' locker.

The hot Caribbean sun beat down on her blistered and cracked skin, making the open sores weep with what little moisture she had left in her body. Her tongue, dry in her mouth, darted out in a feeble attempt to wet her cracked lips.

Her bleary, sun blinded eyes looked to the horizon to the east, praying that a ship would appear and rescue her. There was little fight left in her and she would take any form of aid.

"Please Calypso," she whispered, unable to produce anymore sound, "please send a ship my way and I will devote my life to that Captain. I will forever stand before the mast, obey every order that is ever given to me. I will die for my Captain if that is what is required of me. I only ask for life and I will give my life for the sea. Please…please…" Katrina's eyes began to drift closed, her head feeling heavy as though she were overcome with fever.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Katrina was roused from her state of unconsciousness by the loud bellowing of a man.

_"Here," _she tried to say, but only a breath passed from between her lips. _"Right here." _

She could see the hull of the boat, so near to her and yet so far away. Her shaking hand lifted slowly from the wood and Katrina could feel her grip slipping, the muscles in her arms trembling violently.

She slipped beneath the surface without so much as a whisper of resistance, sinking down into the deep water.

It was slow, her descent into the depths. Her dress billowed around her, blocking out the burning rays of the sun for a single blessed moment, making the surface glitter like gold and silver coins. In her mind she was relieved that the end had come and had come so peacefully. She had been travelling to Port Royal to visit her long lost relatives and now she would be passing along at sea, just as her father had done long ago.

Katrina smiled at the thought of seeing her father again. Her eyes began to close even as the light began to brighten in front of her eyes. A dark face came into view, black hair and coal black eyes. The wink of a gold tooth burned in her mind even as she faded back into darkness. She was being taken to Davy Jones' Locker by a pirate angel.

Jack Sparrow, or as everyone who met the man knew him, Captain Jack Sparrow, sat in his cabin, drinking his first bottle of rum since escaping the Locker. Rum had never tasted so sweet upon his lips before and he cherished the bottle. A cry above decks startled him and some slopped down his front.

"Bloody hell, why is it always me rum?!" The captain cried, slamming the bottle down onto the table, storming above decks to see what on earth would cause such an uproar amongst his crewmen.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" He heard shouted even as he opened the door and there stood the crew, looking over the railing into the water.

"So is everyone going to stand there or will someone be leaping over to save the poor gentleman?" Jack said, pulling off his boots, setting his hat on top. He couldn't see why any other crew man couldn't leap into the water for once.

"'Tis a woman Cap'n!" Gibbs said. "Lord, she just went under."

Jack was already running for the railing, leaping over in a swan dive. If it were a man who'd gone under he would have told his sailors to move on, there were more important matters that needed attending to (such as avoiding Davy Jones and his motley crew). But a woman this far out to sea? Intuition told him that this woman could be of importance. And if she were, then that would mean a fair amount of gold for the return of her safe and sound to wherever she had come from.

He pulled with all his might, spotting the poor creature sinking into the dark depths, her gown floating around her, hiding her face. As he drew closer he watched her smile, her eyes closing shut even as he grabbed her around the waist. Kicking upwards toward the bright surface he dragged the dead weight, feeling her head roll onto his arm.

Even as his head broke the surface he was shouting for a line, looking down into the gray face, watching as sea water poured out from between cracked lips. Perhaps she had been beautiful before she had been cast into the water, but it seemed the Caribbean had showed no mercy to the poor girl.

Feeling the heavy rope hit his arm he grabbed tight, his men pulling him onto the deck. Gently he laid the young woman's body out, watching how limp and lifeless her limbs were. A cry from behind startled him.

"That's me daughter! Katrina!" Gibbs shouted, rushing forward to be stopped by Cotton and Ragetti. "Jack, help her. Please. Yeh have ta help her."

Jack could see the tears in one of his good friend's eyes and he grew determined.

_'If you're in there lass, I suggest you breath. For your dad at least me darlin'.' _

Jack pinched her nose shut, wrapping his lips around hers, giving her his breath. He could feel her chest rise with the air and taking his right hand he pushed against her stomach, forcing the water up out of her lungs to splatter against her gray face.

He gave her another breath, repeating the process over and over until no water would come from between her lips. The crew was silent except for Gibbs' weeping and Elizabeth's attempts to console the grieving father.

_'The lass won't come back. And I'll have lost me first mate.' _Jack's brow furrowed and he leaned over the girl to give her one last breath, willing her to live, to come back.

He felt her body spasm underneath his hand and a gasp came from between her lips. Jack rolled her over onto her side as she began to cough violently, retching as she took in air. Sea water splashed onto the deck and Jack gave a wan smile, sitting back on his knees.

Her eyes fluttered open and he watched as they began to roll wildly, searching for something. He gripped her shoulder as she tried to sit up.

"Hold still darlin'. I'll take care of you. No worries." He wrapped one arm underneath her shoulders, the other under her legs. "Master Gibbs, would you care to help?"

Gibbs rushed forward, taking Katrina's hand. "Katrina? Kat, 'tis yer Papa. Oh Katrina, me dear Kitty Kat."

Jack felt her small head roll to look in her father's direction even as he carried her to his cabin. He looked down in the burned face to see her smiling. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Mister Gibbs, I believe your daughter needs some fresh water an' a cool wet cloth. I'll take good care a her Gibbs. On me word as a pirate, I'll take care of her as if she were me own."

"The word of a pirate is not something I would trust in all honesty," a woman's voice said behind them and the two men turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "You'll be needing a woman's touch to take care of a woman."

Gibbs left the room, sensing a fight even as Jack set Katrina down on the bed. "What makes you certain that we'll be needin' a woman's touch? I can handle meself in the ways of caring for a woman."

"Jack, you can barely care for yourself, let alone someone else." Elizabeth went to the girl, stroking the hair out of her eyes, trying her best not to hurt the poor thing. "I'll be needing some of your rum. Her skin's badly burned and she needs out of the gown immediately."

Sparrow reached for his rum bottle, looking at it with longing. "You know that that's the first bottle a rum I've had since we escaped the Locker right?"

"Would you rather have a girl screaming in pain in your cabin Captain?" Elizabeth said in exasperation, snatching the bottle from his hand. "Honestly Jack, sometimes I wonder about your priorities."

"I'm a pirate luv. Of course the rum is important to me. More important than _women_ at some points, savvy?"

Elizabeth shook her head, pressing the lip of the bottle to the girl's lips, watching as she drank greedily before coughing, her head turning away.

"Take this…damn dress off…" Katrina croaked, her eyes trained on the door, waiting for her father's return.

"It will be painful for you, you do realize this?" Elizabeth asked, offering another sip of rum to the girl.

Katrina nodded weakly, taking another sip. "Before my Papa returns."

"Jack, I'll need your help in cutting her out," Elizabeth said, already undoing the wet ribbon on the front of the corset. "Some of the gown is stuck to her burns."

Jack stepped forward, pulling a rather large knife from his boot. "Will this work luv?"

"It should do fine. Go ahead and cut the front open. You won't be embarrassed, will you Ms. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked gently, looking into the pained stormy gray eyes.

"Please…'tis Katrina. I could care less…in all honesty." Katrina said hoarsely between deep heaves for air.

"'Liz'beth," Sparrow murmured. "I'd prefer if you did the cuttin'. I don't feel comfortable with the idea that I may be cuttin' me first mate's daughter."

Elizabeth was taken aback by Jack's sheepishness. She'd never seen this side of him before and it was a shock. "What will you be doing then if you won't help me?"

"This," Jack said, kneeling beside the girl, taking her hand, leaning next to her ear so he could murmur to her and comfort her.

"I've known yer Papa for a long time. Never knew he had a daughter though, especially not one as pretty as you." Jack's eyes smiled with comfort even as she turned her head to look at him.

"Like every other pirate I've ever met," she whispered, smiling slightly, causing one of the cuts on her lips to bleed. "You're a very poor liar."

"Maybe I am, but perhaps I'm not. I c'n see beauty even when it be hidin' underneath the surface." He watched out of the corner of his eye as Elizabeth began to cut into the bodice. Katrina's hand tightened in his. "Relax Kat. It'll be over before ya know it."

"It hurts," she whimpered, closing her eyes against the pain.

"I know it does me darlin'. I know. But once we get the damn thing off we'll cool ya down an' make you feel better than I bet ya have in a while."

She opened her eyes again, keeping a hold of his hand. Even as she stared into his face she could feel herself getting lost in those obsidian eyes, smudged by kohl. They had a glint of mischief to them and a hint of fiery passion. The sea was writ across his face and a sudden flash of memory came springing into her mind.

"My pirate angel," she whispered to herself.

Sparrow chuckled. "I've been called many a thing in me time, but never an angel lass."

"You pulled me from the water!" She coughed after the exclamation, water dribbling down her chin.

"Aye," Jack said, wiping away the water tenderly. "Wasn't a big fuss either if I'm bein' honest. Which is a rare occasion for me, but seein' as I have no benefit to lie to a pretty lady," Elizabeth snorted even as she began to peel the corset from the bare skin, "I'll admit I pulled you from the water."

Katrina winced, looking quickly at what the young woman named Elizabeth was doing. She went pale, turning her attention back to her rescuer. "Are you the captain of the ship then?"

"Aye, Cap'n Jack Sparrow at your service darlin'." He went to tip his hat before realizing he had removed it. He sighed before smiling at her. "Seems I forgot me hat."

Katrina smiled weakly, giving his hand a squeeze. "I believe you'll be alright without-" She let out a scream of pain even as Elizabeth pulled off a chunk of her gown, a thin layer of skin easily seen against the pale, salt leeched fabric.

Gibbs slammed into the room, looking wildly about, a skein of water in one hand and rags in the other. Jack rose to go and grab him 'round the waist. "Easy Joshamee, easy. Your daughter's doin' as best she can. She's goin' t'be fine. I swear it on me ship."

Gibbs uneasily settled, crossing to his daughter, pressing the skein to her lips. "Drink it darlin'. I know yer prob'ly dyin' a thirst."

"Yes Papa. I'm so thirsty." She said even as she drank deeply. Taking great gulps she pulled away after a few moments, her head falling back on the pillow, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Mister Gibbs, go an' fetch a bucket of water so we can wet our rags and wash her wounds," Jack said, returning to his place next to the young woman's side.

Gibbs exited once more, wanting to help his daughter in any way he possibly could. Sparrow gave her a smile, taking her hand once more.

"How old are ya lass iffen ya don't mind me askin'?"

Katrina chuckled gently, giving him a mock glare. "Don't you know that it's rude to ask a woman her age Captain Sparrow? Although I suppose that I can spare my age to my rescuer. I'll be nineteen this next month, thanks to you."

"Darlin', I told you. I'd've leaped into the water fer anyone."

She shook her head and her gray eyes seemed to bore into his soul. Jack froze, letting out a hiss of breath as he looked into the storm. Elizabeth looked up with interest, watching as Jack sat completely still, staring at the young woman's face with a burning intensity she had only seen when he stood at the helm of his beloved _Pearl. _

"No Captain Sparrow…I can tell that you would not have had I been a man. You would have told your men to move on." Her eyes narrowed. "I can see it in your face that that is the truth sir. There is no need to lie to me."

She sat back, closing her eyes, listening to the ship groan and rock around her, the waves lapping soothingly at the wood, calming her frayed nerves. Katrina could feel Jack Sparrow's hand loosen from hers, but it did not leave.

It was strange, but she found his hand wonderfully comforting. It was warm, strong, calloused on the pads, but not unpleasantly so. It felt as though his life force were radiating through her with his touch, warming her from the inside out.

Pain rocketed through her body even as she heard the distinct rip of fabric. Her body arched as the feel of cool air brushed against the stinging bare skin of her legs. Katrina clamped down, the scream of agony turning to a breathy whimper.

"If you wish ta cry out lass, be me guest. I won't judge." Jack Sparrow's rum scented breath tickled her hot ear lobe, making her shy away with surprise. "Won't be the first time a woman has cried out in this very room on this very bed."

Her eyes flew open, widening with shock. "That was completely inappropriate sir!"

Jack gave a mischievous grin. "Aye, I'm a pirate me darlin' lass. Whoever said I had to be appropriate? 'Tis not every day I get a maiden washed up in the middle of the great big ocean aboard me ship an' in me bed."

She gaped at him, eyes widening, unable to come back with a single witty comment. "I do not appreciate being spoken to as if I am some…some trophy that you've plucked from the ocean to be taken to your bed and made your mistress of the sea!"

"Ah, but whoever said you had to be a mistress? I am not taken and I see no wedding finger on your hand."

Katrina blushed, looking away from him, glancing at Elizabeth, who was now bathing her bare legs with cool, fresh water. Elizabeth gave her a puzzled look, as if asking who she was.

"Mmmm, I see now. I knew the dress had a touch of familiarity to it. It looks like the weddin' dress you showed me Lizzie. So you ran off to sea to avoid yer husband, eh lass?"

"My name is not lass, it is Katrina. And if you must know I ran off to sea because my fiancé was going to have me killed if I did not." She looked down, feeling the tears stinging at her stormy eyes.

The sound of a growl made all three of them look up to see Joshamee Gibbs standing in the door way, a wooden bucket tipped over on the floor. He started forward, Jack attempting to stop him, but was shoved out of the way for his troubles.

"Who did this to ya Katrina? I'll rip out his eyeballs an' feed 'em ta the Kraken! I'll run 'im thru an' then tie 'im to the front o' the _Pearl _an' watch the sharks jump fer 'im! I'll-!"

"Papa, please," Katrina whispered, her face going pale. "Don't hurt him. It's not his fault. He's sick in the head Papa. He doesn't deserve to be hurt for it. It was the hurricane that destroyed the ship, not him."

Gibbs kneeled beside Katrina, taking her hand, peering into eyes that he had believed he would never again gaze into. "Me Kat, me beautiful daughter. Iffen I promise on me word as a sailor o' the seven seas not ta harm the lad who did this ta me darlin' daughter, will yeh tell me?"

Katrina's fiery red-haired head fell back onto the pillow, her dry eyes wishing to weep. She could not tell her father no matter what, for she knew that he would commandeer a ship, sail for London, and slaughter every British soldier that stood in his way to get to the Lord.

"I will make you a deal Papa. Once I have regained my strength I shall tell you. But only if you swear not to go after the man who threatened to kill me three months ago." She peered into those familiar brown eyes, feeling her heart swell with happiness. "I've only just regained my Papa. I don't want him taken from me over something foolish."

She let out a sigh, weakness and fatigue overcoming her. "I love you Papa. I missed you."

"I've missed yeh too me darlin' Kat." He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead with a tenderness Jack had never seen from the man. "I've missed yeh too."

Her eyes began to droop with sleepiness, but she managed to focus them on the quiet pirate captain standing behind young Elizabeth. "I'll serve you…I'll serve you my Captain."

Even as she said this she drifted off into a sleep haunted by the face of the man who had nearly cost her her life. A man who she had not seen in almost a year, who had had his pet, a man named Mercer, chase her from her home, a man of cruelty and hatred; a man whose name could strike fear into her heart still.

A man by the name of Lord Cutler Beckett.

Katrina could feel herself slowly floating up into consciousness, her mind dull and groggy. She expected to wake in her bed aboard _The Westerly_, nearly to Port Royal, memories of her precious Papa haunting her throughout the day. But as her eyes fluttered open she was greeted by a familiar face, tanned by the sun, his salt and pepper beard and long, pulled back hair framing his jovial face. She gave a weak smile, watching as those brown eyes lit up with joy.

"How're yeh feelin' Kat?" Gibbs asked, rising to get a skein of water for her.

The young lady shrugged. "How long have I been asleep for Papa?"

"Nearly a week an' am I glad that yeh've opened yer peepers." He pressed the lip of the container to her mouth, watching as she eagerly gulped it down. "Cap'n Sparrow was kind nuff ta give yeh his bed 'til yeh were better."

She began to sit up, wincing at the pain in her back and arms. "How bad are the burns?"

"Most've healed nicely, but yeh've got a right good couple that'll be leavin' yeh scars."

"Scars I can handle. I was more worried about losing body parts because of infection." She swung her legs out from under the comforter. "Where is the captain so that I may speak with him about my service?"

"Service Kat?" Gibbs said as he helped her from the bed behind a changing screen, handing her a pair of breeches and a cotton tunic.

"Aye, service to the man who pulled me from the sea. I owe him my life Papa." She inspected her body as she stripped out of the thin nightgown. Her arms were peeling, her stomach raw, her legs even more raw and burned than her arms. "I made a vow to Calypso that if someone pulled me from the sea I would serve before the mast for an eternity."

"Yeh can't be serious Katrina! Why would yeh make a promise like tha'?" Gibbs cried, wanting to shake her for such a foolish vow.

She stepped from behind the screen, finishing her buttoning, looking up at him barely veiled impatience. "Are you serious father? I was dying and delirious! I would have made a promise to Davy Jones himself if I knew it would save my life!"

Gibbs stepped back, shaking his head. "I ne'er wanted this life fer yeh me darlin'."

Frowning, she crossed to him, resting a hand on his cheek. "Deep down I've always wanted to do as you did father. I'm happy knowing that I can at least sail with my Papa and perhaps catch up on what has been going on in his life for these past seven years." She pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek, still feeling weakness in her limbs, but ignored it easily. "It would make me truly happy Papa."

She could see that it pained him, but Katrina grinned inside her soul when something flickered in his eyes and she knew that she had won. "Yeh'll join yer Papa in piratin' then?"

She gave him a wicked grin, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Aye Papa. I'll be the best bloody pirate the seven seas have ever seen."

Offering her his arm, they went above decks to join the crew that they would be a part of 'til the day they died.


End file.
